


Let it Snow but Let Us Out

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash AUs [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Blackmail, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mao causing an eternal winter again, Mao has a dirty mouth, Minor Angst, Power Imbalance, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Almaz avoids returning home for the winter break. The drama revolving around his family became too much to handle and Almaz preferred to lay low with his roommate. Alas, his roommate isn't all that human and when the dorm suddenly has a sudden blizzard that causes a few of the students to be snowed in, Almaz already knows who caused the sudden weather shift.





	Let it Snow but Let Us Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr (Admins °M° & Chamomile) and for the AUideas Advent Calendar "(Kind Of) Alone for the Holidays" AU.
> 
> And now we can go back to the Disgaea characters along with the Dangan Ronpa characters that stay at the dorm. Enjoy!
> 
> Almaz, Mao, Kaito and Kokichi are 19 while Adell is 20.

Once upon a time, there was a family that was destined to rule the world. That sounded over the top but fame, fortune and the influence the family had made it all possible. Almaz von Aladmine Adamant was the youngest son of Aldabert von Aladmine Adamant. While he was in the shadow of his amazing older brother Heintz for most of his life…that would no longer be the case.

When Almaz first started college, tragedy struck his family. Or rather…a scandal came out that had tarnished the family's reputation. Almaz didn't know the full story but the rumors of Heintz blackmailing and abusing his blackmail targets. Most of the targets were women that found themselves in a terrible situation. A few have even committed suicide due to Heintz threatening to expose them of their darkest secrets. Almaz had witnessed Heintz' darker side during his high school year but ignored it. It was funny how that one quiet guy in his class was more open now despite what Heintz tried to do to him.

Regardless, someone got tired of Heintz getting away with his crimes. Whoever it was, they exposed Heintz for the fiend he was. Some of the female students came out to confirm the rumors. The snowball rolled down the hill from there. Reporters kept coming to von Aladmine Adamant family residents for the truth and other juicy details. More information meant that Heintz would be arrested and charged with being a serial rapist and the family reputation would be ruined. Almaz should have been happy that a criminal was caught…but not at his expense.

Try as he might, Almaz wanted to avoid being in the spotlight. He refused to have his own name be dragged down by his brother. Even if Almaz had to cut himself off from his family…even if he had to associate himself with not so great people…even if he had to take whatever he could from home and live at the dorm…he would do that. Almaz didn't want others to think he was like his brother.

Almaz didn't want to hear what his father had to say at the sudden move but Almaz knew he had to survive his four years in college if he hoped to move past this incident. College felt like a sanctuary to him ironically. Because people were obsessed with taking care of themselves, they weren't keeping up with court cases. Politics and supernatural sightings were one thing but celebrity drama wasn't all that important to most students surprisingly. Either that or it didn't click that Almaz was even related to the family. It was better this way. Almaz didn't see himself as a von Aladmine Adamant anymore.

Still, the life of a peasant was way harder than Almaz anticipated. In high school, his father pampered him a little too much. His brothers did as well but the realization that Heintz lied about everything made the love showered on him appear hollow. As a result, Almaz has taken the job of working at the store in the boy's dorm. Every little cent he got from the job helped him stay in the dorm longer. As long as he could avoid going home to see his family, he was in the clear.

There were pros and cons to being one of the three cashiers in the boy's dorm. Almaz was easy to get along with so people didn't think he was associated with someone like Heintz. The rich sophomore learned the names of the many guys that stayed at the dorm. If he had a class with them, one of them would surely give him the notes. The men in the dorm allowed Almaz to be normal despite his social status.

The cons included dealing with obnoxious customers, having to clean up after the guys who had late night parties at the weekend and often being taken advantage of. Even then, he didn't mind too much…except when he did. Almaz had bad memories of throwing parties during his high school year and how the signs of his brother being a horrible person were right in front of him. Denial was the enemy back then. Now, it was his sidekick and he loathed every minute of it.

Today, Almaz didn't have to work. It meant he could stay in his room and study while wrapped around a warm blanket. He had no intention of leaving the dorm. He would probably go out once just to get food and start his laundry before returning to his room. Alas, this might be a good time to clean up said room. His roommate was a messy individual. While his school notes were always kept in one place, the same could not be said for his clothes. They had a terrible odor and were spread out throughout the room. Almaz hated it…but didn't mind it too much. It was so different from his organized brothers. The fact that his roommate's messiness was considered a breath of fresh air worried him.

Almaz yawned as he went to open the window. Immediately, he noticed something was amiss. The weather man said it was supposed to be a sunny day. Instead, Almaz was met with heavy snow that wanted to cover the boy's dorm in the white blanket. If it was just a little snow, it wouldn't be an issue, but this was too much. Almaz had a bad feeling on why this was happening…

Almaz jumped hearing a loud knock on his door. At first, he thought it was his roommate. Then he remembered that his roommate had the key to the room so there was no reason for him to bang on the door…unless he forgot his key of course. Sighing, Almaz walked away from the window and opened the door expecting to see his obnoxious roommate. To his surprise, he came face to face with a tall male with spiky purple hair and a purple goatee to boot.

"Momota, what are you doing here?" Almaz asked. His voice was higher than intended and he grumbled about that small tidbit.

Kaito Momota was a second year student like him. He lived in the boy's dorm like he did and was roomed with a certain detective. Kaito was an oddball. He slacked off during class but wanted to become an astronaut. Almaz wondered how someone like Kaito could even hopes of being an astronaut if he spent more time relaxing than he did studying.

"Oh, you're still here?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah…I don't go home for the holidays…" Almaz mumbled. "And I…uh…we're kind of snowed in."

Almaz had stated the obvious. It was why Kaito bothered to visit him in the first place.

"Hey, if it's your roommate that caused this, you should probably tell him to knock it off. We all kind of have stuff to do and if that idiot continues to let loose, he's going to make us all freeze to death."

"…So that's it?"

Kaito grinned, "Yep. Adell has already gone off to punch the snow out of the way. I'm going to go help him. Hopefully, we can break through before anyone else tries to return. I wouldn't want my sidekick freezing, now would I?"

By sidekick, Kaito was referring to Shuichi Saihara. That was his roommate that Almaz got along with. While Kaito was loud and always full of energy, Shuichi was quiet and kept to himself. The detective rarely stayed in the dorm. Either he stayed out and did his homework assignments away from the dorm or he went to do some detective cases with the famous Goro Akechi. Almaz had to admit that he was a little jealous of Shuichi…

"Yeah…I'll talk to Mao…" Almaz grumbled. "Remind me where he is."

"Beats me. You know him the best so I thought I should come and tell you about him."

Almaz rolled his eyes. Of course Kaito wouldn't make this easier for him.

"Anyway, good luck talking him out of his slump. Tell him that he can't expect us to get anything done when he decides to become Elsa."

The reference was uncalled for but Almaz knew what Kaito meant. The future astronaut waved good-bye and rushed off to meet his friend Adell leaving Almaz to ponder where Mao could be. Almaz had a few ideas given that Mao was a mad scientist. In the boy's dorm room, Mao would be that type of person to go on a higher floor and go into the room meant for studying and mess it all up. Mao failed to understand that he couldn't make any location his lab. Mao rejected everyone's reality and substituted his own. It was very annoying to say the least.

There was a little tidbit about Mao that only a few of the students in the dorm knew. Mao acted like he wasn't human…and he wasn't a human. He was a demon from the Netherworld that had been sent to the human world by his father to observe humanity. Mao took this opportunity to use mankind as a huge science project instead. Alas, no one took him seriously and Mao's powers were heavily nerfed in the human world. Mao had mix blood of an ice demon and an incubus. The ice demon part of him was more apparent. During the winter season, Mao grew stronger and found it difficult to control his powers. Unless he went home, he might cause actual issues with the weather. Seeing as how the weather went from sunny to a snowstorm, Almaz could confirm that something set Mao off.

To Almaz's surprise, he didn't find Mao in the study room. This alone annoyed the rich college student because it meant searching the entire dorm for him. No one else was going to help him and even if they did, Mao wouldn't let them approach him.

When Almaz found Mao on the roof, he was surprised to see that Mao appeared to be extremely calm.

"Uh…Mao…" Almaz started. Almaz's assumption ended up being incorrect as Mao turned around and screamed at him.

"You little shit! You decided to show your face after all!"

Almaz jumped back. Mao was genuinely angry…

"M-Mao?!"

Fortunately, his roommate realized who he was yelling at. He forced himself to stand up tall. He tried to keep his temper in check but it was clearly failing.

"Oh…you're not the shrimp…"

"Who?"

"…That little spawn of Satan! When I find Ouma, I am going to turn him into an ice sculpture and dump him in the deepest part of hell!"

Well, that explained a lot. Almaz thought to himself. "What did Ouma-kun do?"

Mao didn't seem like he wanted to explain himself. Almaz noted how he used his eye glasses lens to avoid staring his roommate in the eye.

"If you don't want to explain that…then it's fine but can you please not put us in eternal winter? We're not prepared for a snow storm."

Mao groaned in annoyance at the request. "…That brat threatened to expose me for what I was and took my research notes on other supernatural sightings…"

Almaz's eyes widened in horror before he realized the implication, "But…right now…"

"I played into his hands! That piece of shit! He knew if I got angry enough, I would do this! I swear he's going to become a fine specimen to experiment on when I see him!"

"Kidnapping isn't the best of ideas…and don't even think of murdering Mao…"

"Fucking hell! I know a few losers in this dorm already know I'm a demon but if he tells the whole college, then I'm fucked! My research is in jeopardy Almaz! I can't let him escape!"

"…So you snowed us all in because of Ouma-kun…" Almaz muttered. "Have you considered that he's not even in the dorm?"

Mao didn't say anything. Almaz couldn't help but facepalm. Kokichi was one of the smarter people Almaz knew. Even if he appeared to be a bratty kid, he was always a few hundred steps ahead of the person he was pranking. This wasn't much of a prank as much of a threat. Seeing that Mao was easy to manipulate though…

"Mao…you should stop the snow storm…" Almaz groaned. "The last thing you need is to give Ouma-kun evidence you are a demon."

"…I never thought of that…" Mao admitted. "Shit…fine! I'll stop the winter! Just give me a few minutes."

Almaz sighed in relief. Once Mao was done throwing his temper tantrum, he could return to his room and bundle up. Alas, Almaz's theory of Kokichi not being in the dorm was wrong. The two males failed to hear the sound of a camera going off due to the noise that came from the wind. A small boy smiled evilly as he got the evidence needed to expose Mao as a malicious demon. Because Mao and Almaz weren't looking at the door, it was easy for Kokichi to sneak toward the door and disappear without a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 2612 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I only wrote a few fics that implied some of the horrible things Heintz has done (both involve blackmail and attempted/implied rape). Combine that with how the supernatural elements of the world seem to catch up to people during their college years, it's safe to say that at this point, karma had hit Heintz at the cost of dragging his entire family down with him.
> 
> 2\. I will leave it up to interpretation on who decided to expose Heintz. It could be Kokichi, it could be someone in the Smash universe, it could be the Phantom Thieves and it can even be a combination of the three. Either way, Heintz had what was coming to him.
> 
> 3\. Almost all the Disgaea characters that are demons in the game are demons in the AU with a few exceptions. Kokichi wanted to expose the demons make sense when you recall the stereotype of how dangerous demons are and the many fics here where the supernatural entities have done more harm than good. What will Kokichi do? It depends if the AU prompts allow me to continue.


End file.
